When displaying items such as electronic tablets, books, art work or music scores, it is often desirable to prop them up for better viewing. Stands are available for doing so, and typically comprise a holder for resting the item on, and a support to keep the holder up. Different stand designs have their own drawbacks, and there is a need to provide a stand that is easy to set up according to users' preferred display angle, that is stable even when the item has a touchscreen that is frequently touched, and that can also be compactly stored.